


Восьмой

by impazzire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: одно маленькое недоразумение





	

Ниджимура потер украдкой нос. Холод был легким, осенним, и возможно, будь это утро другим, он бы его и не заметил — но вот они сидели здесь, вдвоем, в их засаде, которую и засадой-то не назовешь, и мерзли на пару, как последние дураки. Улочка воскресным утром пустовала, ветер свистел порой трелью в ушах. Горел и чесался под шапкой лоб. Ниджимура поскреб там пальцем и сокрушенно, едва слышно вздохнул.

Их наблюдательным пунктом была скамейка напротив. Простая, без изысков, с ледяными металлическими поручнями по бокам. Дотрагиваться до них не хотелось, и в итоге они сидели совсем рядом, кутаясь в свои куртки и пальто. Иногда задевали друг друга локтем. Ниджимура тогда отодвигался в сторону, всем своим видом демонстрируя недовольство, но в скором времени все равно возвращался обратно — деревянные балки под ним уже успели нагреться, стали теплыми и насиженными, и менять их снова на холодные было как-то не круто и глупо, даже смешно. 

Он думал, что мог быть уже дома; или на стадионе, резался бы там с пацанами в баскетбол. Грязноватый, с крошками песка мяч под ладонью, скрип потертых подошв. Вот это вот все. Но он был здесь, и не один, и все, что он мог — смущенно перебирать в кармане затерявшиеся пятьдесят иен, прикидывая, что на них можно купить. Пару салфеток? Пакетик сахара? И кто его только тянул за язык…

Никто. Никто его не тянул.

Набычившись, он шмыгнул опять носом. Ноги немного свело, под коленкой закололо, словно муравей укусил. Поерзав, Ниджимура вытянул пострадавшую ногу, раза два пнул пяткой асфальт, чтоб отпустило. Кроссовок в ответ закряхтел, как старик.

— Пятый, — сказал вдруг с улыбкой Акаши.

Ниджимура аж дернулся, так он отвлекся, недосмотрел.

— Что? А не шестой?

— Пятый. Шестой ничего не купил.

— Да ладно. Может, он там припрятал чего в пакете… откуда тебе знать.

— Он не стоял у кассы, Ниджимура-сан.

Ниджимура на него покосился. От ветра кончики ушей пылали, руки, затянутые во взрослые кожаные перчатки, Акаши держал на коленях в замке. И спина такая прямая, что ни складочки на глухом щегольском пальто.

Они не были друзьями. Они вообще друг для друга никем не были; их свел просто случай, одно маленькое недоразумение, и если бы не отец (и не его собственный длинный язык, разумеется), то дороги бы важного богатенького мальчика и того еще «раздолбая», как его ласково называли родители, ероша со вздохом светлый затылок, — дороги бы их давно разошлись.

Неожиданно Акаши глянул в упор.

— Все. Он выходит, — со всей серьезностью доложил он обстановку.

— Угу, — буркнул Ниджимура и отвернулся.

Вперился взглядом в ослепительно-яркую витрину.

И тут же, как по приказу, дверь кафе распахнулась, очередной покупатель выплыл наружу: дурацкий шарф в красную полоску, два стаканчика кофе в руках. Крышки сверху сидели вроде бы плотно. Но на секунду-другую повеяло по улице горьковатым и сладким, словно бы карамелькой. Странный запах, терпкий и почти неприятный, уж лучше бы и дальше пахло морозом и свежестью, намеком на нежный и нескорый тихий снегопад. 

Ниджимура поерзал на скамейке, не отрывая глаз от кафе. Пятый вскоре ушел, и смотреть там теперь было особо не на что.

Да и сложно это было — смотреть и вместе с тем не смотреть.

Смотрел он на пустые столики внутри, на кассу и на саму дверь, на три небольшие и не самые чистые ступеньки, ведущие к ней. Разглядел даже чей-то отпечаток ботинка. И все же он не был внимателен, часто отключался, смотря, но не видя, не думая толком ни о чем. Он проворонил, что шестой ничего не купил; и скорее всего, проворонил бы больше — если бы не Акаши и не его сонный, немного надменный голос, неловко разбивающий тишину.

Акаши… вот на него он старался лишний раз не смотреть. Может, он бы и смотрел, в конце концов, что тут такого, глянуть на острый веснушчатый нос, прилизанную челку. Но хватило ему и той первой случайности, полной стыда и смятения, страха быть отчитанным у всех на глазах и еще любопытства — искреннего детского любопытства, с которого все, конечно же, и началось. 

Сколько себя помнил, он грезил о байке. Но в реальности был у него только старенький классический велосипед с корзинкой у руля, еще отцовский, наверное. Ниджимура катался на нем в школу и со школы, обратно домой, срезая пути и разгоняясь до болючего свиста в ушах. Педали натужно скрипели, так сильно он на них нажимал. Дребезжал поврежденный багажник. Школьный портфель, втиснутый в корзинку с трудом, подпрыгивал, как попрыгунчик, то тут, то там, а когда они с Ягиварой устраивали гонки один на один, приходилось даже приматывать ручку портфеля заранее припасенным шнурком. В тот день Ягивара хлопнул его по плечу, получил в ответку под зад, и небольшая их стычка закончилась просто: прыжок, шорох шин и горячий, точно лихорадка, азарт, крики: «Проигравший угощает лапшой!» Про шнурок Ниджимура забыл. Он несся как угорелый, ветер хлестал его по лицу. В середине пути он выбился в лидеры и помчался вперед, вздрагивая от волнения, восторженный, с улыбкой до самых ушей. Капюшон куртки вздулся пузырем за спиной, туда-сюда болтыхались завязки, чуть не заехав ему погрызенным кончиком в глаз. Ниджимура потер уголок виска, чтоб не болело, потом оглянулся, проверяя, далеко ли от него Ягивара. Руль, управляемый одной лишь левой рукой, слегка повиливал из стороны в сторону, и наверняка бы все обошлось, не зацепись вдруг его взгляд за Акаши, как рыболовный крючок. 

Он и сам не понял, что его тогда завлекло: яркая макушка, выглядывающая из-за распахнутой дверцы автомобиля, или идеально ровный поклон, в котором склонился перед ребенком взрослый, с виду сильный мужчина. Ниджимура смотрел на них, смешно вытянув шею и позабыв обо всем. Всего секунду — но в какой-то момент его повело, зашипели, стираясь об асфальт, шины, велосипед выскочил из его рук, и сперва Ниджимура услышал лишь хлопок удара, резкое «бац!» где-то вдали, а потом он почувствовал боль: острое жжение в ногах и на ладонях, везде. 

Кто-то сказал:

— Акаши-сама. Вы в порядке?

Вздрогнув, Ниджимура открыл зажмуренные до этого глаза.

Велосипед валялся около машины, явно врезавшись в ее глянцевый бок; колеса до сих пор крутились с тихим жужжанием. Не привязанный шнурком портфель выскочил из корзинки и раскрылся, тетради и ручки разлетелись вокруг. Несуразно задрались рукава новенькой куртки, теперь уже выпачканные в грязи.

Еще он видел широкую спину поодаль и склоненную в обеспокоенном жесте голову с коротким ежиком темных волос, а немного правее — сочно-рыжее пятно, силуэт мальчишки: мелкий рост и не по возрасту строгая одежда, глаза вдохновленные и смотрящие с интересом, со спокойной, безмятежной пытливостью. Ниджимура вылупился тоже, чувствуя, как заходится у него сердце в груди: бум, бум, так одуряющее громко. Он готов был провалиться сквозь землю — от смущения и от злости, от легкой паники, мерзко свернувшейся в его животе. От того, как все выглядело для гуляющих рядом зевак. От собственной храбрости, с которой, казалось, он встретит сейчас гнев этих чудаковатых людей. И еще — последнее и самое главное, самое стыдное, самое притягательное — от мысли, что так и зудела в его голове: «надо срочно валить».

Промчался мимо Ягивара: притормозил на секунду, приоткрыл рот и заработал педалями дальше, на всех парах улепетывая вперед.

А потом тот мужчина повернулся к нему, глянул (и Ниджимура ждал, что его сейчас отчитают, как малышню, и он бы выдержал, разумеется, стойко и наплевательски, как взрослый, как крутой) — но глянули на него только мельком, раз – и все. Основное внимание досталось велосипеду и боку автомобиля, на вид вроде целому, без царапин, без ничего… такого. Ниджимура сглотнул, поднимаясь с колен. Кое-как отряхнулся. И пока он сдувал с рук налипший дорожный песок, пока выковыривал и смазывал с царапин хрустящие капельки крови, мешая их то с грязью, то с вязковатой слюной, к нему неожиданно взяли и подошли.

Голос был детский и как будто не детский, хотя довольно чистый, без ломающейся хрипотцы, которая уже проклевывалась у него самого и которой он в тайне зачем-то гордился.

— Возьмите… вот. Ваши тетради.

— Ага, — ляпнул Ниджимура, насупившись. — Сюда давай, нечего тут… 

— И ручка. Я нашел только одну. У вас с собой были еще?

Лязгнул поблизости велосипед. Вернее, не сам велосипед, а его старая ржавая подножка — звук этот Ниджимура знал, и сколько ни пытался с ним что-нибудь сделать, никуда он не исчезал, не менялся тоже. Велосипед подняли и поставили на подножку, опустевший портфель повесили на левую ручку руля. Рыжий мальчишка, стоявший рядом вполоборота, макушкой к плечу, приказал даже поправить сиденье и сбитый в сторону звонок, скошенную у руля корзинку. Пораженный, Ниджимура застыл в обнимку со всем своим барахлом. Какое-то время он просто стоял, набираясь смелости, трогал языком верхний зуб — растерянный, обалдевший.

Потом не выдержал.

Что он сделал? Трусливо сбежал: похватал тетради, ручку, портфель, вмял все это в корзину, скорее, быстрее, подпрыгнув, стукнулся бедром о седло велосипеда и удрал оттуда без оглядки, с перехваченным дыханием, как если бы ему вдруг заложило от болезни сразу весь нос.

И вспоминать об этом было совестно, стыдно. Шуршащие от ветра тетради, замерзшие, онемевшие щеки. Треск педалей под ним, и ноги порой соскальзывали, ударяясь лодыжкой, боль кусала резко и остро, секунды на три. Он проносился мимо машин и улиц, мимо домов, скрытых воротами и оголевшими деревьями, мимо магазинов и одиноких кафе, не замедляясь, не останавливаясь, и с каждым новым витком педалей подступало к его сердцу счастливое нарастающее облегчение, что все наконец-то закончилось, осталось там, позади, далеко-далеко за спиной. Как будто и не было ничего.

Дома он ничего не сказал. Мама поохала только, разглядывая грязные рукава куртки, поспрашивала, что и как, но ничего, кроме недовольства и хмурого «упал», так больше и не услышала. Ниджимура молчал, как партизан. В ванной долго вымывал руки и придумывал план тайного проникновения на кухню, где всегда хранились лекарства, но мазь внезапно отыскалась у него в комнате, на тумбочке, рядом с чашкой ароматного чая и парочкой пластырей. Позже, уже натерев синяки и царапины, лежа в кровати без сна и вспоминая картинки: вот он увидел яркую макушку, вот рухнул как подкошенный и, что хуже всего, позорно слинял, только пятки сверкали — он думал, что день этот совсем скоро пройдет. А вместе с ним исчезнет куда-нибудь и его маленький постыдный, сокровенный и ценный секрет. 

Так прошел день, два, и все действительно забылось. Все прошло. Как-то раз, правда, Ниджимура проехался той же дорогой, обмирая от любопытства и на всякий случай пряча под капюшоном лицо, но не увидел там ни машины, ни странного рыжего мальчика с кичливо задранным подбородком. Ничего. Ягивара, мельтеша на велике чуток впереди, старательно делал вид, что ему все равно, и про лапшу он тоже, странное дело, как будто забыл. Ниджимура хотел его угостить, все-таки слово есть слово, и слово свое пацаны держат, но он не успел, а потом и вовсе передумал — не заслужил.

Он копался в спортивных журналах, когда отец пришел к нему вечером, сел на кровать и похлопал рядом огромной тяжелой ладонью, подзывая к себе.

— Сядь. Сядь, Шузо.

С опаской, насторожившись, Ниджимура сел.

— Мне Ягивара-сан позвонил. Они через неделю едут на горячие источники, приглашали тебя с собой. Я не против, Шу. И мама твоя не против. Но скажи мне, послушай меня. Сын. Что ты опять натворил?

— А? Что?

Хотя он понял, разумеется, и сердце его упало.

Отец не злился, но говорил твердо, уверенно, и с каждым его новым вопросом ворчание Ниджимуры угасало, точно перегорающие лампочки. Он знал, что должен был извиниться — еще тогда. Но он не извинился: и потому что забыл, перекрученный, как жгут, слепыми эмоциями, и потому что извиняться он, если честно, не умел, да и не особо-то ему хотелось, если уж быть откровенным до конца. Тем более сейчас, столько дней спустя. Тем более вместе с отцом. О чем он решительно и поджав губы отцу и сообщил.

— Давай так, — сказал ему отец, вздохнув и тронув легонько за одеревеневшее плечо. — Ты сходишь сам, извинишься…

— Нет.

— Спросишь, все ли нормально. Если нет, то я разберусь.

— Я сказал, нет. Папа!

Но отец был непреклонен. Он сжал его плечо, потрепал по волосам (не то так не умеючи погладил, не то отвесил для профилактики парочку подзатыльников, чтоб уж наверняка) и, поднявшись, вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

И все равно Ниджимура никуда не собирался. Его не смущали ни красноречивые прямые взгляды за столом, ни намекающее покашливание, а стоило только отцу спросить: «Шузо. Ты уже извинился?» — как раздавался какой-нибудь телефонный звонок. Вот вроде бы ничего особенного — переливчатая мелодия, вежливая тишина затем, — но отец отвлекался, шел отвечать, и этот простенький вопрос, от которого у Ниджимуры мигом сводило живот, забывался сразу же, как по волшебству. 

Он бы надеялся на удачу и дальше, не сиди в нем крохотный червячок сомнения, точивший его изнутри. И — в какой-то момент Ниджимура заставил себя в этом признаться — был в нем и интерес, легкая заинтригованность. Непонимание. Почему тот рыжий такой странный, почему не такой, как все его приятели и друзья?.. Он думал об этом, пытаясь найти ответы и оправдания, и маялся в своих мыслях и поисках три следующих дня. В воскресенье он сдался. Проснулся, сунул в рот ложку риса и, топыря от волнения губу, отправился на разведку прямо с утра.

Около дома, где все случилось, было пустынно и как-то знакомо, неуютно. Ворота высились так, что ни подпрыгнуть, ни достать. Ниджимура обследовал всю улицу, все углы, заглянул в обнаруженную узкую щель в надежде увидеть если не рыжего, то хотя бы машину, ее целехонький неоцарапанный бок. На месте ему не стоялось. Позвонить в звонок он тоже не мог — неловко было, да и холодно, ветер щипал его за уши и за нос, а вытаскивать задубевшие пальцы из тепленьких нагретых карманов не очень-то и хотелось. Так он и топтался поблизости. Поизучал фамильную табличку, редких прохожих, от безделья и нетерпения попинал с усердием носок собственного кроссовка, один, второй.

Когда наконец послышался шум, он насторожился, как застанный врасплох зверь.

Открылись ворота.

— Эй! — позвал Ниджимура, едва высунулась наружу рыжая макушка. — Ты! Птс!

Акаши обернулся, поправляя на плечах небольшой рюкзачок. Глаза на секунду распахнулись, челка вздулась парусом надо лбом. Замерла на тоненькой лямке рука. Вот и все его удивление, как будто и не прыгал тут рядом окоченевший и неожиданный гость.

— Помнишь меня?

— Здравствуйте, — ответил Акаши. — Я вас помню.

— Я вот чего… — Ниджимура немного помялся, подбирая какие-никакие слова. — Ты не подумай, я не считаю, что ты трепло. Верно? Я тоже не трепался. Не дурак. Но… твои предки, они ничего не сказали? Не злились? Мой старик боится, что я мог оцарапать вашу машину.

— Но вы ведь просто упали, разве нет?

Моргнув, Ниджимура не поверил своим ушам.

В его воображении, когда он представлял себе сегодняшний день, все было гораздо проще, легче. Не нужно было томиться здесь, под забором, где он шатался, колотясь от мороза и зудящего, точно ожог, ощущения, что он все ждет, и ждет, и все никак не дождется. Ему представлялась собственная речь, внятная и выверенная, не хуже, чем у диктора новостей, с тем же равнодушием и нерушимым спокойствием. И что в конце Акаши скажет ему: «Все в порядке». «Вы напрасно переживаете». Какой-то такой был сценарий в его голове — плевый, нехитрый. Но о том, что он просто упал (обыденный случай, один из многих, банальная жизненная неприятность), Ниджимура не подумал ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— В общем… ты извини.

— Вам не за что извиняться.

— Оно-то так, — не стал спорить Ниджимура. — Но это... Хочешь, куплю что-нибудь? Чтоб все по-честному. Только у меня денег нет, — спохватился он вдруг.

Но было уже поздно.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, чай, — улыбнулся Акаши, мельком бросив на свой дом встревоженный взгляд. — Я люблю зеленый. С сахаром.

Мысленно и со всех сил Ниджимура всыпал себе затрещину. В кармане у него болталась одна единственная монетка. Пятьдесят потертых, пахнущих металлом иен; они остались еще с пятницы, со школьного обеда, и грели с тех пор ладонь, бесполезные и никому не нужные даже теперь. Ситуация была нелепой, комичной до ужаса. Ниджимура смотрел вниз, не зная, как ему выкрутиться, пока Акаши надевал на пальцы перчатки. В его начищенных ботинках, казалось, можно было увидеть свое отражение, так сильно они блестели на свету.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как проезжал мимо магазинов и одиноких кафе, мчась стрелою домой, и витрины пестрели, словно елочные игрушки, с обеих сторон. Акции, скидки, сезонные предложения. Вывеска «каждому восьмому – кофе в подарок!» и смайлик рядом, и нарисованный картонный стаканчик с крышкой и паром вокруг.

Вот, что его спасло. Воспоминание, короткое и гениальное в своей простоте.

— А кофе? — спросил он, ошалелый от радости. — Хотя ты мелкий…

— Мне одиннадцать, — деловито заметил Акаши.

— Ну… это, конечно, меняет дело, ага.

Ухмылка так и приклеилась к нему на лицо.

— Смею заметить, — сказал Акаши, задрав подбородок, — что я младше вас всего лишь на год. Вам двенадцать? Я видел ваши тетради в тот раз.

Ниджимура смутился, поверженный на все сто, и про возраст (и на всякий случай про рост) старался больше не говорить.

В засаде они устроились даже раньше, чем успело открыться кафе. Сидели сперва молча, то и дело елозя по доскам в поисках местечка поудобнее, а потом Акаши спросил его имя, представился сам, и как-то сразу стало комфортнее, сердце уже не пропускало, оборвавшись, удар. Иногда он поддевал монетку ногтем, трогал хорошо известный рисунок, номинал, ветку цветов, хоть и знал, что ничего у него там в кармане не поменяется, все как было, так и осталось — пятьдесят иен. И даже не сто, подавно и не пятьсот. Надув щеки, Ниджимура выдохнул, согревая дыханием нос. Акаши сбоку зарылся в свой воротник, кончики его ушей алели, защипанные морозом. Пару раз он тер их ладонями, волосы вздымались торчком, но краснота ушей все множилась, аж больно было смотреть.

Взвился колокольчик в кафе, и двое шмыгнули вовнутрь с такой быстротой, что Ниджимура не смог их толком и рассмотреть. 

— А в баскет ты не играешь? — спросил он рассеянно. — Я, бывает, гоняю по стадиону мяч. Клевые ощущения.

— Я в сеги играю, — отозвался Акаши, не отрывая от витрины внимательный взгляд.

— Пф! Скукотища какая. А в баскет?

— Нет, я… Отец вряд ли мне разрешит.

Нахмурившись, Ниджимура потер сзади затылок.

Потом одним рывком снял с себя шапку и, прежде чем решиться, помял ее немножко в руках. С запинкой и неуклюжестью натянул ее на всклоченную рядом макушку. Шапка села криво, один край наполз Акаши на глаз. Ниджимура поправил, как мог, похлопал напоследок сверху, приминая торчащие уголки. Отвернулся, пряча глаза. Акаши завозился поблизости, невидимый и наверняка серьезный. Мелькнула мысль, что шапку ему непременно вернут, но вскоре все стихло, шорох пропал, и мысль пропала тоже, вернулась другая, прошлая — про бессмысленные пятьдесят иен.

— Шестой и седьмой, — заметил Акаши, и в голосе его проступила улыбка. — Ау, Ниджимура-сан.

Он спохватился, вскочил на ноги; затекшие колени заныли в ответ.

— Так! Я пошел. Сиди здесь.

Монетка жгла ему ладонь.

До кафе он почти бежал, хватая ртом воздух, и подгоняло его предвкушение, чувство скорой победы, вздорный страх, что кто-нибудь нырнет сейчас за дверь быстрее него. Внутри было и душно, и хорошо. Оглядевшись, Ниджимура подошел к кассе, вытер шмыгающий нос. Седьмой расплачивался, покупая что-то сладкое, завернутое в красивый пакет, и Ниджимура, стоя за ним, мучился нетерпением и беспокойством, комок напряжения разрастался в его животе. С улицы Акаши смотрел на него — он знал это, чувствовал всем собой.

Когда влажная монетка легла на прилавок, он наткнулся на вежливо-недоуменный взгляд.

— Бесплатный кофе, — заявил он с наглостью. — Я восьмой. Я знаю, я считал.

Потом, немного подумав, добавил:

— А чай можно? С сахаром.

Но чай было нельзя. На его сиротливые пятьдесят иен ему выдали совсем уж мелкую шоколадку, квадратиком, такие любила мама и были они, если честно, на один кус. Ее Ниджимура спрятал в карман. Затем забрал стаканчик невкусного кофе, протянутый ему с пожеланием удачного дня. Бока были теплые, горячие даже, и пока Ниджимура шел к их скамейке, стараясь нигде не запнуться и не упасть, пальцы его кололо от этого ласкового сухого тепла. 

Акаши уже поднялся, рюкзачок снова висел у него за спиной. По самые уши была натянута шапка. 

— Держи, — буркнул Ниджимура, вручая трофей. — И это я извинился, ясно? Мы в расчете. Все по чесноку.

И стаканчик выплыл из его рук, а вместе с ним ускользнуло и тепло, остался лишь отголосок, намек, капельки влаги на порозовевших дрогнувших пальцах. Маленькая шоколадка, затаенная в кармане выцветших брюк. Позже он отдаст ее маме, а потом купит еще — и не один, и не одну.

— По чесноку, — повторил Акаши, кивнув.

Глаза его засмеялись, ясные, как этот солнечный день.


End file.
